Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team!
Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! is the seventieth episode of the Bleach anime. Two new Bounts appear and one takes a liking to Uryū Ishida. Summary Rukia Kuchiki stands in the flames in front of Ichigo Kurosaki, the threat of the Bount's Doll still looming ahead. But as Goethe charges up an even larger fireball, numerous snakes appear and entangle the Doll. The flaming Doll disappears as the snakes fall and turn into metal pipes, and the male Bount that Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado encountered appears nearby. Ichigo questions Ryō's appearance, but Ryō uses his Doll, Fried, to bind Yoshino Sōma before she can reactivate her Doll. Ichigo speaks up again, but Fried turns a nearby metal rod into a snake to attack. With Yoshino as his captive, Ryō makes his escape. Sado and Orihime arrive, and the group welcomes back Rukia. She tells them that she’s been assigned to Karakura Town again, and Rukia then notices Ririn and the three other Mod-Souls. She loves Orihime's rabbit plushie, as he is the closest to resemble the Gikongai, Chappy, affection that Kon outright objects to. At the Bount hideout, Yoshino appears before a third Bount, Jin Kariya, who shows a mixture of concern and irritation with Yoshino. For acting on her own, he punishes her by locking her up inside the hideout. Meanwhile, Ichigo and company return to Ichigo's house, and a brief fight between Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki flares up, as Isshin comments how easy Ichigo made it look to walk in with two beautiful women. Afterward, they meet in Ichigo's room and discuss the Bount situation. Ichigo asks Rukia if Soul Society knows anything about them, but Rukia is unable to help. After Lieutenant Renji Abarai shows up and subsequently starts arguing with Ichigo, Rukia mentions to Orihime and Sado how it’s a little strange that there are now three Shinigami present since it’s normally one per 50,000 people. Ichigo then asks Rukia what she’s going to do about the next day, and it is Rukia's intent to go back to school. With the use of the handy device that allows her to manipulate her classmate’s memories of her, Rukia has no trouble re-assimilating into school life. The whole group gathers to relax during lunch, but Ririn senses something and so Ichigo and the others run off. As they are running they inadvertently leap over 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as they were unaware of his presence in Karakura Town. They find Ryō in a truck yard, who has already consumed a Human soul, and is about to consume another. Ichigo asks him a few questions, but the Bount refuses to answer them, and he responds by asking how delicious a Shinigami's soul is. With that, he summons Fried and begins turning several nearby objects into snakes, including the strap Orihime is using for Kurōdo's plushie. While keeping Ichigo and friends at bay with Fried, Ryō notices Uryū, who isn't helping the others fight, and attacks him. Ichigo blocks the attack and Ryō simply notes how natural it is to attack the weakest enemy first, and becomes interested in how the Quincy would taste. Back at the Bount hideout, Yoshino breaks free of her prison. Kariya simply watches her escape and mentions how beautiful the town is because it is being absorbed in darkness. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Hanatarō applies to several jobs in Karakura Town, but is turned down each time. His stomach rumbles and he wonders why no one will hire him, and he finally collapses in hunger outside of a store. An employee walks out and notices Hanatarō on the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Battle against Ryō Utagawa Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Fullbring used: * Dolls summoned: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes